fighting the darkness
by angelboy 44
Summary: A book of great fighter his name is Termina in later chapters Zelda charecters such as Saria and Link appear.
1. Prologue

In a large dark desert like land a blood ridden battle field lay in waste body's lay on the ground in paled with swords and a

In a large dark desert like land a blood ridden battle field lay in waste body's lay on the ground in paled with swords and arrows. Others limbs were severed from their body's limbs lied next to them. Arrows broken and jammed into the hard dirt ground wood and barrels smashed. Yet from the battlegrounds laid a large stone castle it had large ivory stonewalls with large towers.

It seemed lifeless and abandoned but in the center on the large stone roof stood one person. A lone soldier he was an older man he had dark black pointed hair with long red streaks running from back to front. He wore a long black trench coat with red on the inside. He had large steel-toed boots with red laces in the center. On his right arm he had a silver arm guard. He wore black gloves with a red inside. He held two blades on his back one was a very long and wide sword that had a large steel blade. The other was shorter and long but when the moon arises it would have a shimmering blue aura.

This mans name made the most maniacal demons trembling in fear. This great warriors name was Termina…

Termina stayed in a watchful position. His glaring beady eyes watched carefully as a dark sunset had almost been swallowed buy the large mountains. The short blade he called nomad had started glowing its strange blue aura

"Well its almost time again"…His voice was deep but quit as the night became cold and dead.

The ground had a slight glow and the souls of ounce fallen soldiers had risen up to ghostly forms. There ghastly appearance would scare any normal human. But Termina wasn't human he was a cold-blooded soldier

"RA!!" He yelled in a loud bloodthirsty tone.

As he jumped down bearing the sword known as nomad in his large hands. He came slicing down on a ghostly soldier and the other had screamed to the night telling him another battle of darkness had begun


	2. Chapter 1

The blood reddened screams filled the night from the ghostly figures but this didn't scare him

The blood reddened screams filled the night from the ghostly figures but this didn't scare him. To him it was a soft melody of sadness and death. The figures approached Termina at a pretty quick paste slashing and screaming at him. Termina charged at them at a speed that increased with every passing moment he hacked limbs off. The ghostly knights would scream as they fainted away into blue aura.

"Ack!" He screamed as he saw his arm impaled by an arrow while his attention was drawn elsewhere.

His pace had gone crazy and he tripped falling to the ground with a large Thump! He held his arms as the blood gushed from his arm. Crackling filled the air as he landed on other arrows that had jammed into the ground. He lay there panting as he looked at his arm yanking out the arrow as blood pored out on the ground and clenched his teeth clenched together tightly. He reached at his black trench and yanked at it ripping off a piece of it and wrapped it around his bloody arm

"Damnit! Basterds finally got me…**He got up and watched as the ghosts approached him with blood lust in their eyes ready to rip the very soul from his body. **

**He stood up his body trembled as he put his sword up ready to fight them back. They all screamed to the night and charged at him. He looked at them as he grind and took the large steel blade off his back Time for your eternal rest you ugly freaks! He swung the massive sword sever limbs and cutting heads off as they body's trembled and turned to there blue aura. **

**Humph… I actually thought you would have gotten me today. More of the knights had arisen and screamed. **

**He dashed at him and bashed its head in. Suddenly after he had slaughtered almost all of the creatures. "What have you decided to run like the spineless freaks you are"? He yelled in a loud blood lust tone. **

**But the fight was not over. The night had turned black then it had for years the clouds had turned and demonic black and the moon had become shrouded as what little light there was slowly faded from existence. As the clouds split when a large dark figure broke the sky and large wings beat down on the earth as a crash kicked up dust in front of him and a large head slowly opened its glistening yellow eyes and a loud roar was released into the air as Termina covered his ears in pain. **

"**What the hell!" A large black figure stood in front of him**

**Its large metallic like claws buried themselves within the ground it stood on all fours and its body was covered with black scales and sharp bone like spikes stuck out of it running from its head to the end of its tail. Large black wings that looked had sharp dagger like tips. Its face was gruesome and cold it had large fangs that could tare through human flesh like paper. This beast was a dragon the dark dragon known as Sephiroth. It was the beast that originally had sent the army to destroy Termina's kingdom. But he had lost and was said to be dead but it seems tonight he had come back for his vengeance. Termina held both his blades out meeting Sephiroth's challenge. Their eyes stayed agents each other's as Sephiroth starting the million-year-old battle once again the great battle. **


End file.
